tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Dirty Objects
Dirty Objects, retitled James in a Mess in American releases, is the twenty-third episode of the first season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Finders Keepers and A Dog's Life. Plot Toby and Henrietta are settling into their new lives on the Island of Sodor, but they still look very old-fashioned and could use new paint. Due to their bad paintwork, the two become a subject of scorn for James who calls them "dirty objects". When Toby asks why James is red, James says that it is because he is a splendid engine who is never dirty and ready for anything. Toby then reminds James of the bootlace incident, causing James to become angry. Later, James leaves his coaches and picks up a line of trucks for a slow goods train. James' bad mood is made even worse due to his hate of slow goods trains. Although the trucks start off behaving well, James is so rough with them that they vow to pay him out. As he climbs Gordon's Hill, James is supposed to stop and have his brakes pinned down. James, who had an accident with trucks before, should have remembered this, but forgets as he is too busy thinking of what he will say to Toby next time they meet. Seizing their chance, the trucks push James down the hill. Unable to stop, James zips through the station and crashes into some tar wagons. Although James is not hurt, he is left looking very dirty from the tar. Percy and Toby come to help clean up the mess and Toby makes fun of James reminding him that, as a red engine, he is supposed to look splendid and ready for anything. Percy and Toby shunt James back to the sheds where the Fat Controller is waiting. He thanks Percy and Toby for their hard work and tells James that he needs to be cleaned. The Fat Controller awards Toby a new coat of paint and agrees when Toby requests one for Henrietta too. Toby happily runs off to tell his coach the good news while James remains silent, knowing full well that today he is the 'dirty object'. Characters * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Henrietta (does not speak) * Gordon (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned in Latin American version) Locations * Elsbridge * Maron * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * The Viaduct (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Toby the Tram Engine. * When James races down the hill, the footage is sped up. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Breakdown Train and Troublesome Trucks is used. * When James is picking up trucks from one of the stations, you can see that a truck on the next line has an "MS" on it. Due to it being partially blocked off, it may say "LMS". Goofs * When James approaches Elsbridge in the first shot of the episode, his eyes bounce up and down. * When James leaves Elsbridge, his brake coach is at the rear of his train, but when James arrives at Knapford, his brake coach has moved to the middle of his train. * In the scene where James is on Gordon's Hill with the trucks, a piece of string can be seen pulling him. * When James races through Maron his brakevan becomes brown. * In the shot of the tar wagons, look back at the station; James isn't there. * When James crashes, the truck at the front is missing its buffers and face, a stagehand is seen pushing James, and blu-tak is used to hold James' crew in place. Also, in a different angle of the same shot, the coupler to attach James to his tender appear to be black and red wires. * Why were there tar wagons on the main line? * There should have been a signal to indicating James that there is another train ahead. * In the Latin American version, when the line "they run into their buffers and pushed him down off the hill" James is referred as Henry. * At least some of James' coal should have fallen out of his tender when he crashed, but it didn't. * The covered object in James's first truck is replaced with coal. * How can the breakdown crane get in the sidings, when the points are blocked? * James' unhurt trucks were cleared away long before the narrator said so. * When James crashes in to the tar wagons he comes off the rails. When Toby and Percy come to help, his position of derailment changes. * When Toby says, "...and you never see his paint dirty", the edge of the set is visible. * When James, Percy, and Toby arrive at the yards the man next to the Fat Controller has blue-tak on his feet. * At least, when James' breakvan is leaving Maron, James should at least have crashed and derailed but he crashed a second later. * It is unknown what happened to James' breakvan as it was not seen after the crash. * When Toby asks James why he is red, he is missing his eyebrows. In Other Languages Gallery File:DirtyObjectstitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:DirtyObjectsalternatetitlecard.jpg|1985 UK Title Card File:DirtyObjectsrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:JamesinaMessOriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:JamesInAMess1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:JamesinaMesstitlecard2.png|1998 US title card File:JamesinaMessTitleCard.png|2002 US title card File:DirtyObjectsWelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card File:DirtyObjectsSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:TroublesomeTrucks2.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain10.png|Stock footage File:DirtyObjects.png|Toby and James File:DirtyObjects2.png|Percy, James, and Toby File:DirtyObjects3.jpg|Deleted scene File:DirtyObjects4.png|A troublesome truck File:DirtyObjects5.png File:DirtyObjects6.png File:DirtyObjects7.png|James and Toby File:DirtyObjects8.png|James at Knapford File:DirtyObjects9.png File:DirtyObjects10.png File:DirtyObjects11.png File:DirtyObjects12.png|Percy and Toby File:DirtyObjects13.png|Toby and Henrietta at Elsbridge File:DirtyObjects14.png File:DirtyObjects15.PNG File:DirtyObjects16.png|Toby File:DirtyObjects17.png File:DirtyObjects18.png File:DirtyObjects19.png File:DirtyObjects20.png File:DirtyObjects21.png File:DirtyObjects22.png File:DirtyObjects23.png File:DirtyObjects24.png File:DirtyObjects25.jpg|Deleted scene File:DirtyObjects26.jpg|Deleted scene File:DirtyObjects27.png File:DirtyObjects28.JPG File:DirtyObjects29.png File:DirtyObjects30.png File:DirtyObjects31.png|James File:DirtyObjects32.png File:DirtyObjects33.png File:DirtyObjects34.png File:DirtyObjects35.png File:DirtyObjects36.png File:DirtyObjects37.png File:DirtyObjects38.png File:DirtyObjects39.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:DirtyObjects40.png File:DirtyObjects41.jpg File:DirtyObjects42.png|Deleted scene File:DirtyObjects43.png|Deleted scene File:DirtyObjects44.PNG File:DirtyObjects45.png File:DirtyObjects46.png File:DirtyObjects47.png File:DirtyObjects48.jpg File:DirtyObjects49.jpg File:DirtyObjects50.png File:DirtyObjects51.png File:DirtyObjects52.png File:DirtyObjects53.png|The back of a tar wagon File:DirtyObjects54.jpg Episode File:Dirty Objects - British Narration|UK narration File:James In A Mess - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US narration File:James in a Mess - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes